Other Currency
Task Points Located in Home at the top. The tasks reset daily. (Note: You can revert the upgrade/evolution afterwards.) How to Get - Tap Slayer 120x times (7 pts) - Pass 15x Dungeons (12 pts) - Challenge Arena 15x (12 pts) - Challenge Abyss 10x (12 pts) - Add Fortune/Lucky Chance 5x (7 pts) - Draw lottery / Summon Digimon 2x (7 pts) - Upgrade Digimon once (7 pts) - Digivolve once (7 pts) - Strengthen Equipment once (7 pts) - Refine Equipment once (7 pts) - Join Ultimate Battle Once (10 pts) - Join World Boss Once (10 pts) Where to Spend (Task Store) You can buy the following: - 7 star equipment (508 pts) - 5 star digimon (84 pts) - 5 star equipment chest (20 pts) - 4 star digimon (16 pts) - 4 star equipment (4 pts) - 50 Evolution Rocks (18) - 10 Evolution Rocks (4) - 50 Life Base (31) - 5 Life Base (3) - 50 Moon Base (60) - 8 Moon Base (10) - 100,000 Coins (5) - Diamond X (60) - (Please edit to add more information, I will return to this once the items show up for me.) Guild Points Located on the Home page, must be in a guild to use. Where to Get - Attacking in Black Sea and beating first stage of every chapter. (pts vary) - Random picks from Techniques (pts vary) - Donate to Development 10,000 Coins will give 100 pts 50 Diamonds will give 1125 pts 500 Diamonds will give 11250 Where to Spend (Guild Store) Guild Store located in Guild. (right...) What you can get may vary depending on your guild's level. - Digimon Pieces: OmniShoutmon, DukemonS, Lucemon, Hisyaryumon. (Starts at 1000 pts and decreases with guild level.) - Diamond M (File Adventure Item) - 1000 pts - Coin M (File Adventure Item) - 1000 pts - Silver Chest - 400 pts - 4 star egg - 1650 pts - Diamond H (File Adventure Item) - 2000 pts - Coin H (File Adventure Item) - 2000 pts - G. Lucky $ (Provides random diamond to members) - 200 pts - Diamond S (File Adventure Item) - 4000 pts - Coin S (File Adventure Item) - 4000 pts - Evolve Rock 20x - 1120 pts - Life Base 20x - 2120 pts - Diamond X (File Adventure Item) - 6000 pts - Coin X (File Adventure Item) - 6000 pts - Moon Base 20x - 3680 pts - Evolve Rock 50x - 2800 pts - Gold Chest - 1220 pts - Badge X (File Adventure Item) - 4000 pts - Life Base 50x - 5300 pts - Moon Base 50x - 9200 pts Digivice Points Located on the Home page. (Summon Digimon on Digivice) Where to Get - Digivice Draw 1x (252 Diamonds for 10 pts) - Digivice Draw 10x (2268 Diamonds for 100 pts) *10% discount from above. Where to Spend (Digivice Store) Located in Events tab. The cost increases every time you buy and resets to original cost the next day. - 500,000 Coins (8 pts) - 7 star egg x1 & 500,000 Coins (352 pts) - 6 star egg x3 & 300,000 Coins (211 pts) - 5 star egg x5 & 200,000 Coins (72 pts) - 7 star equipment chest x1 & 500,000 Coins (171 pts) - 6 star equipment chest x2 & 500,000 Coins (43 pts) - 5 star equipment chest x5 & 300,000 Coins (23 pts) - 4-5 star equipment chest x10 & 200,000 Coins (24 pts) - C2.Exp for Chips (6 pts) - C3.Exp for Chips (25 pts) - C4.Exp for Chips (38 pts) - C5.Exp for Chips (51 pts) - C6.Exp for Chips (64 pts) Souls At lv. 50 you open Server Challenge where you can summon chips. Where to Get - Battling in Server Challenge (Win or Lose) Amount of pts varies per attack. - Selling junk chips from summoning. Less than 100 per junk chip. Where to Spend (Server Challenge) Click on Chips at the bottom right. - Summoning Chips (varies above 200 pts per summon) - Soul Store: C2.Exp for Chips (20,000 pts) C3.Exp for Chips (80,000 pts) C4.Exp for Chips (120,000 pts) C5.Exp for Chips (160,000 pts) C6.Exp for Chips (200,000 pts)